Baby Hazel Goldfish
'''Baby Hazel Goldfish '''is the sixteenth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel * Liam * Goldie the Goldfish * Bunny * Driver Description Instructions Baby Hazel is fond of pets. She loves to play with them and also takes good care of them. Today Baby Hazel and her friend Liam build a fish tank for saving a goldfish that fell out of a stork's beak. First they buy a fish tank and then decorate it with ornaments. Then they put Goldie the Goldfish in her new home and play with her, Help Baby Hazel in taking care of the Goldfish. Keep her happy by fulfilling her needs to earn more points. Level 1 Baby Hazel and baby Liam are playing in the backyard. Suddenly a stork flies down. Look, what is it holding in its beak? Wow, it dropped something inside the tub. Can you check what it is? Wait and watch what happens next! Level 2 Baby Hazel names the Goldfish as Goldie. She needs a fish tank as she wants to keep Goldie at home. Help Baby Hazel and Liam to buy the required items to build a fish tank. Level 3 Baby Hazel and Baby Liam enjoyed shopping for the fish tank. Now they are excited to decorate the fish tank and show Goldie its new home. Help Baby Hazel and Baby Liam to decorate fish tank for Goldie the Goldfish. Level 4 Now Goldie the Goldfish is very happy in her new home. So Baby Hazel and Baby Liam with their pet friends want to play with Goldie. Help them play with their new pet. Make sure you don't overfeed Goldie as it makes her too tired. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Finding Goldie the Goldfish Baby Hazel and Liam will build a sandcastle together first. Liam will put on the flag. Then, they will have fun playing with water. They will stop after a few seconds. Baby Hazel wants some biscuits while Liam wants the green lollipop. Suddenly, they discovered Goldie. Baby Hazel will put the fish into the fish tank. Level 2 - Buying items for Goldie The driver will drive Baby Hazel and Liam to the Fish tank Shopee. Baby Hazel will by Fish Food, Fish medicine, dolphin food, aqua plant, pearl bed, seabase rock, big fish tank and oxygen house. When they finished buying all the things, you need to take the gift card out from Baby Hazel's bag and make a payment. Finally, they will go home. Level 3 - Building Goldie a home There will be Honey Bunny and a cat in the background. Baby Hazel and Liam will help with the decorations. While they are decorating, they might want to see some fish tricks. After the decoration is completed. Baby Hazel will pour water in the fish tank and Goldie will go inside. Level 4 - Playing with Goldie Baby Hazel and Liam will interact with the goldfish. They can play a ball with the fish. When Liam feeds the fish Dolphin food, the fish will be sick and she will lay horizontally with her eyes closed. Baby Hazel will cry so you need to calm her down. Then, you feed the fish with fish medicine. At the end of the game, Baby Hazel will take a photo out of Goldie. Gallery BabyHazelGoldfish1.png|Title screen BabyHazelGoldfish2.png|Baby Hazel and Liam shocked in level 1 BabyHazelGoldfish3.png|Baby Hazel and Liam shopping in level 2 BabyHazelGoldfish4.png|The finished fish tank in level 3 BabyHazelGoldfish5.png|The goldfish playing with the red ball in level 4 BabyHazelGoldfish6.png|The goldfish sick in level 4 BabyHazelGoldfish7.png|Baby Hazel taking a photo in level 4 Trivia * In level 1 when Baby Hazel built a sandcastle, Liam didn't mess with it, unlike in this game. * This is the first appearance of Goldie the Goldfish. * This is the first appearance of Liam. Errors * In level 2, when Baby Hazel and Liam are about to go inside the shop, Baby Hazel is holding the fish tank. However, in the next scene, Liam is holding a fish tank instead. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-goldfish.html Category:Games